masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect: Andromeda Guide
This page contains a walkthrough for the missions of Mass Effect: Andromeda. Priority Ops The following missions represent plot progression. They have no time limit, but each mission must be completed before the next becomes available. They are refered as Priority Ops in the game. Prologue *Prologue: Hyperion **Meet your father, the Pathfinder, on the Hyperion's bridge. *Planetside **The scouting mission on Habitat 7 has met with disaster. The planet is far from the golden world the initial scans indicated; instead, its atmosphere is toxic and wracked with deadly electrical storms that struck the shuttle. Survive the hostile conditions and locate any survivors form the rest of the Pathfinder team. *Nexus Reunion **The Hyperion has docked with the Nexus, the support hub for Andromeda Initiative teams. Main Plot * First Strike ** The militia's strike teams handle dangerous operations across the cluster. Speak with Kandros for authorization to participate. * A Better Beginning ** The Nexus needs a resource-producing outpost, but Eos is the only planet in range. As the only Pathfinder, you have been asked to achieve the impossible: find a way to settle Eos and give the Initiative the foothold it needs. Director Tann has committed the resources for a last-ditch effort, including a ship and support team for the Pathfinder. *AVP Cryo Deployment Perks **Andromeda Viability Points lead to Perks that directly empower your efforts. Because as Pathfinder, you choose what is important to life in Heleus. Speak to Director Addison and her assistant about AVP, and decide what experts will shape and strengthen your Initiative. *A Trail of Hope **After establishing a new outpost, Tann and the Initiative have more faith in your ability as Pathfinder. You're now free to follow the lead you discovered in the Remnant vault on Eos--the existence of a potentially active vault. This lead is your best hope to make Heleus a home. *Helping Havarl's Scientists (Priority Ops - Ryder partially completes Meet the Resistance mission arc) **After making initial contact with the angara, you must now gain their trust in order to meet the Moshae and access the vault on Aya. Either Voeld or Havarl would be likely places to start. **''Alternatively, if Meet the Resistance is completed first:'' You have earned the angara's trust on Voeld, but more can be done to establish a relationship on Havarl. Also, this mission moves from Priority Ops to the Heleus Assignments section under Havarl. *Meet the Resistance (Priority Ops - Ryder completes this mission before Helping Havarl's Scientists) **Having made contact with the angara, their trust must be gained in order to meet the Moshae and access the vault on Aya. Either Voeld or Havarl may be a good place to start. **''Alternatively, if Helping Havarl's Scientists is completed first:'' You have earned the angara's trust on Havarl, but more can be done to establish a relationship on Voeld. *On the Frontlines (only exists if Ryder completes Voeld before Havarl) **The Resistance lookouts mentioned angara who were captured by the kett. Someone at Hjara might know more about this. *Stage a Rescue (Priority Ops - if started by On the Frontlines) **An angaran excursion group failed to return at their scheduled time. Resistance spies report the kett captured the group and took them to a holding site for extraction. *Hunting the Archon **The Moshae says the Archon has a Remnant map that may point the way to Meridian. But you don't know where his ship is. You must first track down the angaran traitor, Vehn Terev, in Kadara Port, and learn what you can from him. *Elaaden: A New World **Drack is concerned about tensions at the krogan colony on Elaaden. He's forwarded you an email from Jorgal Strux, a well respected krogan from an old family. Strux has asked to meet you at a trading post called Paradise. He also asked that you keep it a secret. *H-047c: A New World **There are reports of interesting and potentially lucrative activity in the Remav system. While those reports alone seem vague, it's also the area that the turian ark may have been headed. Vetra and Peebee suggest that we check it out. *The Journey to Meridian **The Archon's map shows the way to Meridian. However, this issue affects the entire Andromeda Initiative, and leadership should be consulted before proceeding further. *Meridian: The Way Home **Meridian was lost when the Scourge was launched against the Jardaan. As the heart of the vault network, it is the key to restoring worlds all across the cluster. Only when Meridian is found and secured will the future of Heleus be certain. Epilogue and Aftermath *Epilogue: Home and Away **It's been some time since the battle against the Archon, and Meridian is beginning to function as a hub for humanity. Everyone is building on the foundation you gave them. *The World is Waiting **When the Initiative arrived in Heleus, they thought their golden worlds were lost. As Pathfinder, you restored the pioneer dream, and brought every available world to 100% viability. Now everyone wants to show you what that effort has earned. Side Missions These missions are issued or can be acquired as the game progresses. Side missions are split on several categories, namely: * Allies and Relationships: ** These are missions of personal importance to the Pathfinder and the Tempest's crew. ** Loyalty Missions are included in this category. * Heleus Assignments ** Many groups and individuals across the Heleus Cluster have asked for the Pathfinder's help. ** These are location specific missions. Completing these missions will increase the overall Viability for applicable planets. These missions are often required to gain the trust of factions native to each planet. * Additional Tasks ** These goals may not be essential to the Initiative's survival, but every little bit helps. ** These are missions that are not closely related to the overall story arc and are completely optional. A detailed list of all Side Missions, sorted by category, and including tables with detailed Rewards per mission can be found at Missions (Mass Effect: Andromeda) Mission Rewards Tempest Scanning Rewards}} Missions have various rewards awarded during and/or after the mission is completed. The following reward tables are broken down based upon the mission categories listed above. *The numbers in the tables are taken directly from the mission specific page. *The numbers listed in the tables are baseline numbers without cryopod perk modifiers. *XP shown is only from progressing in the mission (unless otherwise stated on the mission page). XP shown does not include the amount for killing enemies. (Refer to each mission for XP details). Priority Ops *This mission may or may not be listed in-game as a Priority Op based on Ryder's choices. See mission for details. Rewards don't apply if the mission is not listed. Allies and Relationships Heleus Assignments Aya *The rewards for this mission change depending upon Ryder's decisions. See mission for details. Elaaden *The rewards for this mission change depending upon Ryder's decisions. See mission for details. Eos H-047c Havarl *This mission may or may not be listed in-game as a Heleus Assignment based on Ryder's choices. See mission for details. Rewards don't apply if the mission is not listed. Kadara *The rewards for this mission change depending upon Ryder's decisions. See mission for details. †This mission may or may not be available based on Ryder's choices. See mission for details. Rewards don't apply if the mission is not available. Nexus *1000 total Research Data (RD) will be earned from the mission but the amount of each type varies. See mission for details. †The rewards for this mission change depending upon Ryder's decisions. See mission for details. Tempest *This mission and reward is only available in the Deluxe or Super Deluxe Editions. Voeld *This mission may or may not be listed in-game as a Heleus Assignment based on Ryder's choices. See mission for details. Rewards don't apply if the mission is not listed. Additional Tasks *The rewards for this mission change depending upon Ryder's decisions. See mission for details. †This mission may or may not be listed in-game as an Additional Task based on Ryder's choices. See mission for details. Rewards don't apply if the mission is not listed. ‡The Research Data (RD) earned from this mission varies based on the Remnant devices found. See mission for details. Missions Totals The mission totals listed below contain mutually exclusive missions, a few missions that are either Priority Ops or Heleus Assignments, and some mission rewards that change based upon Pathfinder Ryder's exact choices. The grand totals listed below will therefore be slightly higher than an in-game totals comparison depending upon the exact missions and choices made. Refer to each mission rewards section and individual missions pages for specific details. uk:Керівництво по грі (Mass Effect 3) Category:Mass Effect: Andromeda